


There is no such thing as the boogeyman

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Boogeyman - Freeform, Cute, Halloween, Kids, M/M, bed time, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 Halloween Spooptacular!</p><p>Who told their kids about the Boogeyman and who is now glaring at them over their sleeping kids head? (Gabe told the kids and Sam is so beyond annoyed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no such thing as the boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so fun to do. It's so adorable and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Sam was jolted awake by a tiny foot kicking him. He grunted and peeked open one eye and groaned when he saw his daughter sitting on his chest.

“Daddy. Daddy. Psst. Are you wake?”

Sam closed his eyes and prayed that when he opened them she’d be back in her own bed sleeping.

“Daddy?”

“Charlie. We’ve talked about this sweetie. You can’t wake daddy up because you’re bored.” Sam grumbled. He felt his eye pinched as Charlie grabbed his eyelid and forced it open.

“Daddy. No. I saw the boogeyman!”

“ME TOO!”

Sam groaned again and glanced to the side of his bed and saw Bobby standing next to the bed holding his teddy bear tightly. Sam looked back at Charlie and frowned.

“Did you wake your brother up?”

Charlie shook her head and scooched off his chest and flopped next to him. Bobby’s teddy came sailing over the side and smacked him in the face. He was to tired to be dealing with this right now. He picked teddy up and moved him over. Bobby grabbed the blanket and started trying to pull himself onto the bed, all he managed to do was pull the covers over the side.

“Come on Sam. I’m trying to sleep.” The bitching from his side had him glaring. He turned and jabbed Gabriel in the ribs until he opened his eyes.

“Oh no. These are your kids too. If I’m awake, you’re going to be awake too.”

Gabriel rubbed his eyes and squinted at Charlie who was curling into his side. “Papa, we were scared.”

He brought his arm up and cradled her and pat her back.

“Honey, there is nothing to be scared of.”

“Daddy!” Bobby yelled as he tried to climb the bed again but ended up with his legs dangling. Sam grabbed him and the blanket and put him next to his sister between him and Gabe.

He repositioned the blanket over himself, not Gabe, and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. “Charlie baby, you have to go back to bed. Your bed.”

“No!” She snuggled further into Gabriel’s chest and buried her face. “He’ll get me!”

“Who?” Gabriel asked and she pulled back to point at the door and pulled the blankets to her chin.

“The boogeyman!”

Sam groaned as Bobby climbed onto his chest and put his little hands on his cheeks. “Daddy.”

“Yes Bobby.”

“We sleep here.” He said it so seriously that Sam had to laugh.

“No honey, you no sleep here. You’re both going to sleep in your own beds.”

Charlie grabbed his arm and shook looking terrified at the door. “But what about the boogeyman?”

“There is no such thing as the boogeyman. Who would tell you there was?”

Charlie looked back to Gabriel, who suddenly looked guilty. “Papa did!”

“Are you kidding me?” Sam asked him and Gabriel shrugged tiredly.

“I was just kidding. I didn’t know it would scare them like this.”

Charlie hid under the blankets again. Sam lifted them.

“Charlie there is no such thing as the boogeyman. Papa was just being silly. You know he likes to tell jokes.”

Charlie shook her head. “No! I saw him! He was in the closet and if I go back he’ll eat me!”

Bobby nodded seriously with his sisters claims and picked up his teddy and hugged him tightly again. “Daddy save us.”

Sam glared at Gabriel again, before he patted Bobby’s back gently. Bobby laid down and Sam held him as he slid out of bed. He held out his hand to Charlie.

“Come on, we’re going back to bed.”

“Daddy no!” Charlie yelled and threw herself at Gabriel who caught her and looked to Sam.

“She can stay just tonight.”

Bobby reached up and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and hugged him tight. “Me too.”

“Papa, don’t be SILLY. You know if they sleep here they will never go back to their own beds. “ Sam glared at him and nodded at Charlie and inclined his head toward the hallway. Gabriel must have seen the determination in his face because he reached under the covers and pulled Charlie out. She clung to his chest as he walked up beside Sam. They walked back to her room first and flipped the light on.

Sam opened the closet and peeked in as Bobby squeezed him tighter. “See? Nothing but your pretty clothes in here.”

He walked over and put Bobby down next to Gabriel and laid down on the floor and looked under the bed. He slid his arm under and pulled it back clean. “No monsters here either.”

He sat back and Bobby shook his head and held onto Gabriel’s PJ pants. Sam smiled and held out his hand to him. Bobby looked like he wanted to say no again but Gabriel gently pushed him toward Sam. Bobby came over and looked at the bed warily.

“He’ll eat toes.” He said and Sam shook his head again and laid on his belly.

“No, look at Daddy.” He stuck his hand under. “There is nothing that will eat your toes. Have a look.”

Bobby ran back to Gabriel and held up his teddy. Gabriel took it and handed it to Charlie who clutched him tight. Bobby ran back to Sam and laid down right next to him carefully. Sam looked up at Charlie and nodded to the bed. Gabriel put her down gently.

“Go see honey. Daddy’s right there.”

She took one step and Bobby held his little hand out and yelled.

“Teddy!”

Charlie stopped and handed the teddy back to Gabriel then walked the two steps to the bed and laid down just as carefully as Bobby had. Sam slid his hand under the bed again.

“Look, nothing here. Nothing is going to get you. No monsters will bite your toes. Okay?”

Sam sat up and patted the bed. Charlie crawled into the bed and let Sam tuck her in. He kissed her forehead and took Bobby’s hand and walked toward the door. Gabriel came in and kissed her as Sam had and flipped the light off, but turned on her bedside lamp for a nightlight. He grabbed the door handle and smiled at her.

“Goodnight princess. Sleep tight; don’t let the bed bugs bite.” He said and closed the door. They went to Bobby’s room next and Sam repeated the process of checking the closet and under the bed and tucked Bobby in. After they both kissed his forehead they left his door opened a crack and stumbled back to their bedroom.

“I could kill you.” Sam said glaring at Gabriel.

“How was I supposed to know?”

Sam waved at the door exasperated. “They’re 6 and 2. You don’t think telling them a monster is going to come and bite their toes as they sleep is going to freak them out?”

Gabriel rubbed his face guiltily. “Bobby is almost 3.”

“Don’t. Just, don’t try and make it worse. Just get into bed.” Sam crawled into his side and felt Gabriel crawl up next to him.

“I am exhausted.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam but just laid his head on his shoulder. “Can’t a guy just cuddle his husband anymore?”

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel and kissed the top of his head. “I’m still furious with you.”

“But you love me right?” Gabriel asked squeezing him tight and Sam sighed.

“Of course I do. Now go to sleep. I have to be up in a few hours and I’m already going to be cranky when I wake up.”

They fell back asleep cuddled up together. Sam was almost completely comatose when he felt something hit his stomach. He wanted to cry. Please no.

“Daddy. I don’t want the bugs to bite me!”

Sam sat up and kicked Gabriel’s shin under the blankets.

“Wha!” Gabriel woke up and looked around until he saw Sam glaring at him. “What?”

“Your daughter is now afraid of bed bugs.”

Gabriel looked at Charlie and groaned. He scooted away from Sam and lifted the blankets. Charlie hopped of Sam and cuddled underneath them happily. Sam opened his mouth but Gabriel shook his head.

“I’m not doing it again. I’m too tired. Just for tonight. I’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Sam grumbled and sighed before checking the side of the bed. Sure enough Bobby was standing next to him, holding teddy.

“Daddy.” He said simply and Sam held out his hands. Bobby ran into him and he lifted him up and placed him on the bed next to him. But Bobby crawled onto his chest instead. This. This is exactly why he didn’t want the kids sleeping in here. He patted Bobby’s back gently again and repositioned the covers so they were both underneath. He glanced at Gabriel who had Charlie cuddled into his side and glared at him again.

“I’m sorry.” He said simply.

Sam just sighed and patted Bobby’s back until they both fell asleep. Hours later he promised he was going to kick Gabriel a lot harder than he had before, when Charlie kept scooting over and kicking him in the side in her sleep. And Bobby kept pulling his face, completely asleep, but pulling his face and digging his nails into his cheeks. Every time he’d move Charlie over, she’d still find her way back to him. And if he moved Bobby off his chest and onto the bed, he’d wake up with Bobby right back where he started, snoring in his ear. Yeah, he was going to kick Gabriel again tomorrow. And he was also probably going to conveniently need to sleep over Dean’s to help him with something tomorrow night. Let Gabriel deal with what he started. As he looked down at Bobby and Charlie sleeping, he couldn’t help but smile. They were the world’s worst sleepers. But they were still the world’s cutest kids too. He kissed Bobby’s head and leaned over and kissed Charlie before TRYING to go back to sleep again. Of course, that didn’t work and at 6:30 when the alarm went off he gently shifted Bobby off of him and into his spot on the bed and smacked Gabriel’s legs on the way to the bathroom. He woke with a scared,

“What! What’s happening.”

Sam grinned as he shut the door on Gabriel’s glare.


End file.
